Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/Illusion Works
ILLUSION WORKS Welcome to the Illusion Works Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016! Even though this presentation is going to be smaller than our usual ones at the summer and winter showcases, we hope to please our fans with some new information on our titles! ---- The Sims 5 is one of our new titles coming exclusively to the Pacifico. It is going to have a lot more features than any game in the franchise has had previously, we are also very excited to announce that The Sims is finally going to have a lot more online interactivity. You can now visit other Sims households and lands that your friends have created, and you can go around the Sims universe with your friends all through online play. This is such a big breakthrough for the franchise, and we're excited for you all to see it in action soon! It is planned to be released in 2018, however we are unsure on a specific date as of now. ---- Super Smash Bros. Millennium has received a lot of updates over the past few weeks. There won't be many more roster reveals for a short period, as we focus on revealing the extra things in the game such as the assist trophies and the Pokemon! We can also announce that the game will have Pacificard compatability. Pacificards will allow you to use the character as a temporary support unit in the game, they will aid you like an assist trophy does, but with some different twists unique to the character. For example, if you use a Tess Pacificard with the game, you will be able to summon her onto the stage and she will deal several attacks. This is called Pacificard Summons. ---- Voodoo Doll is one of our most anticipated titles for the Pacifico. For those who do not know, Voodoo Doll is a 2D platforming cross fighting game and works a lot like a game called Child of Light. It features a girl named Dailos who goes on an adventure with her childhood doll Oodoov, who have to fight many supernatural beings along the way, as well as trying to discover a little more about themselves as individuals. We have finalized the design of the main protagonist, Dailos, so take a look! ---- Mario Kart Δ is the newest version of our previous title, Mario Kart Supernova, and is a much more fun filled game than the previous title. The game is planned to have one of the most diverse rosters of any Mario Kart game to exist now that Illusion Works are behind the helm! We are going to be using characters from other Mario franchises such as Paper Mario and the Mario & Luigi series, to make the game in terms of roster be the most exciting and interesting game we can make! We hope a lot of people are looking forward to the title, and it is planned to release this year, so we're very excited to start the work on the game! ---- Presenting the new and (hopefully) final logo of The Temple of Void! We have finally decided the route that we're going to take with the game, and we can finally reveal some more details on the game. We have decided it is going to be an open world 3D puzzle/fighting game. There are only a few more characters to be announced for the game, so let's announce a few of them now! Valoricura is one of the bosses in the game. She is the primary source of underworld energy that Lycia and Draegen need to unleash the divine arrow. She is one of the final bosses in the game and she has one of the highest health point stats in the game due to her energy being fed from those in the underworld. Her design is derived from the skins of her foes which she has defeated, tortured, and eventually murdered. More characters are scheduled to be revealed very soon, we're hoping to have the game complete as soon as possible and get it released as soon as possible as this title has existed for quite a while now. We hope that people are still looking forward to the game, and that the original buzz hasn't died down. The game is closer than ever to being completed, and we're excited to finally get it to you all! ---- Thank you for coming to the Illusion Works showcase! We hope you all enjoyed what we had to present to you all this time, and we hope that our future showcases will be better and have more content to them! We're excited to announce that after the success of the first Illusion Works direct, we are going to host another direct sometime in March! Thanks once again! Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016 Category:Subpages Category:Illusion Works Showcase